A Crimson Rose
by xxMangaxanimexx
Summary: An edited romance story between the Vampire King and Queen, and the hunter.  Please read  :D


**Hi everyone(: Imma rookie so tell me if you spot any mistakes from this, k? I hope you enjoy this since this is my second time writing fanfic and first time writing for my ALL TIME FAV, VAMPIRE KNIIIIGHT as you all know(: My mind was totally blank when I started this but hope all's good(:**

**Now, enough with my babbling and on with the story**

**OH, ONE MORE IMPORTANT THING.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! - mostly so I know whether or not I should continue but also tell me what you think about this and also if you have any ideas. :D**

**Disclaimers: I do not own vampire knight or its characters, all of them belong to Matsuri Hino-sensei, of course, it would be a dream come true if it actually did belong to me... *wonders off to dreamland***

* * *

><p><em>-Kuran Estate-<em>

Yuuki stared out of the window, face cold and beautiful; the perfect image of serenity. The gentle rays of dawn shone through, burning her eyes slightly, but it was worth it for the breathtaking sight of the mixture of colours filling the sky outside. Drifting clouds of pink mixed with the purple and blue sky, all the way along to the orange horizon which in turn blended in with the yellow of the hidden sun, covered by the mountains which were dark in contrast, whilst all being reflected in the clear water of the lake outside.

Kaname wrapped an arm around her lovingly, breathing in her scent while his fingers curled around locks of her chocolate brown hair. They stayed together in their embrace for a while, taking in the warmth their bodies created as they huddled against each other.

It was Yuuki who broke the silence. "Kaname? What's wrong… you seem awfully worried, no, rather anxious today."

"It's nothing, my love, nothing for you to worry over about," he whispered in her ear softly.

Yuuki was, of course, not satisfied by the answer her lover gave her.

"Kaname, tell me what's wrong."

Turning around in the expensive antique chair, she took Kaname's equally white porcelain face into her smooth and cool hands, looking straight into the depths of his tired but full of emotional brown orbs.

Kaname never seemed to be able to resist to those gentle eyes that were reserved only for him, so his act of defense for his privacy broke away almost immediately their eyes came in contact.

He sighed in defeat and of exhaustion. "It's just that the vampire council has been overreacting and fussing over something new from the hunter's association."

"Something new?" Yuuki asked with a sparkle of curiosity in her eyes.

Kaname nodded, unsure whether to tell her, but continued on stiffly. "Yes… It seems that a new hunter has been recruited, and apparently he's admirably strong, and has already earned the favors of some of the lords that are aware of our existence."

"Hmm… you mean the lords whom are… somewhat frightened of us?" She pressed on further.

"Yes… what do you think of it?" He asked, wary of her currently unreadable expression with just a hint of amusement and curiosity.

For an instant, she looked surprised. "Me? My, Kaname, why are you asking for my opinion? It should make no difference or contribution to the council's… worries or issues."

Kaname paused for a moment, seemingly unable to put his thoughts to words. "You just seem amused and interested in the hunter…"

Yuuki chuckled softly, the sound like wind chimes to his ears, light and fluttery. The mood immediately lightened up from the awkwardness that filled the air before. "Are you, by any chance, jealous?" she asked, amusement obvious in her tone.

That left him speechless. Feeling an odd sense of sharp tingling in his heart, he buried his face into her chest, hiding from this confusing sensation he felt. His arms wrapped around her petite frame, warmth filling him yet again, from body and from soul.

A wave of relief rushed through him as he felt her slender arms wrap around both sides of his head, engulfing him completely. Her soft lips were placed on the top of his head, lingering there unmoving.

After a while, Kaname loosened their embrace, his hands still around Yuuki as she let go of his head. The burning in his throat he fought so hard against to ignore it slowly started to take over his control over his body. The crimson the same colour as the blood that flowed in their veins glowed in his eyes, dangerous and full of lust – blood lust and the raw, passionate lust of love he felt for her.

Yuuki glanced once at his eyes and knew what he wanted.

"It's ok…" she said as Kaname looked away, his head turned to the side only to have her hands turn him back to look at her. "You can take as much as you want. I'm sure you've been thirsting for this for a long time already… it has been a while since you fed from me."

Kaname half-smiled, grateful for her offer yet he hated himself for having to hurt her. His lips slowly trailed up to her neck, kissing it once then licking the same spot a few times before extending his fangs and biting into her flesh. The shock of the sharp pain quickly caught up with Yuuki, causing her to gasp in surprise briefly before relaxing and moaning once in ecstasy as he began sucking her blood, which filled his heart and his thirst fully.

He broke off the bite eventually, bringing his face up to his now weak lover's. He kissed her passionately, arms wrapped around her yet again, while the remaining drips of her blood slid down his chin, which she licked carefully off his face as they broke apart.

Time passed and slowly, the silvery moon light shone through the window now, filling the air with mystery. They walked out of the door, hand in hand, ready to start the time of the vampires…

* * *

><p><em>-Hunter's Association Headquarters-<em>

Zero fixed his face to an unreadable expression. Inwardly, he was tired of the crowd of female hunters that were surrounding him, endlessly asking him awkward and stupid questions like school girls. _Rumours say that they act cool and emotionless, but here they are trying to flirt with me endless. I should never have joined this place. But then again, it's the only way I can get away with killing those bloodsuckers. _He thought in disgust.

He had, at first, tried to politely avoid these women flocking over him and asking him questions, but soon after he gave up to the wave of intense flirting. They were starting to get unbearable, and would soon get onto his nerves if they hadn't already done so. Getting on his nerves would make him angry, and oh, they so would not want to see him angry. But the urge of getting pissed and yelling at them was getting more and more tempting now, and his anger meter was slowly but surely increasing. A lot at that.

A man with wavy black hair and an eye patch walked over to their side. His striking gray eyes glanced over to Zero's pale violet orbs once before glaring at the female hunters menacingly and telling them to back off. The brim of his cowboy hat and the ends of his leather brown coat lifted along with the breeze as he walked stably and confidently across to Zero.

"Hey, kid. I'm Yagari Touga, and I'm the one assigned to be your guide 'round here 'till ya get used to it. S'not a job I like to do, babysitting, so you better get used to this real fast before ya piss me off, and pissing me off won't do ya any good, I tell ya. Now come along," he said, hurrying off shortly after along the long corridor.

-Author pov.-

They got friendly real fast later on, Yagari turning out as the teacher and Zero being his student. Warmth filled that night, without the complication of life disturbing the peace going on… little did they know what fate had in store for the three of them; the starting of a passionate love triangle between the vampire king and queen, and the hunting knight.


End file.
